Before I Found You
by LackieAndAnnie
Summary: Lucy is going through a hard time in her life and Natsu is attracted to a familiar, yet unfamilar scent of lilies. He will stop at nothing to find the source. What will Natsu do once he finds it? And will Lucy get through her state of depression? Fairy Tail High School AU! Sorry for bad summary ;) Rating may change, not sure about it.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I was younger. When I was seven to be exact. When I was seven was when I started to drift away from everyone I knew. It was back when I didn't think that anything I did would lead to any consequences. I was stupid for thinking that. Because now, I regret drifting away. Sure, I was only seven, but… seven year old me didn't know that it was going to be like this until I was seventeen. Well to be exact, until I met _him_.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _Flashback:_

" _Lucy?"_

 _I didn't answer._

" _Lucy?" my mom said with a hint of anger, "Are you okay?"_

 _I stayed silent, not even turning to face her._

" _Please…" she went back to her gentle tone, "Please, just answer me…" Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was giving me her classic worried face. Like I would fall for that! After all, it wasn't like she was actually worried about me!_

 _Then, she placed her hand on my shoulder. That was it! I didn't want her touching me! I quickly decided to say something._

" _WHY WOULD I ANSWER SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" I said louder than I wanted to._

 _My mom jumped back a little, startled from my sudden outburst._

" _EVERYTIME WE FIGHT IT ENDS UP LIKE THIS!" I continued the outburst, "WOULDN'T IT BE EASIER IF YOU JUST LEFT ME ALONE? YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME!"_

 _My mom recovered from the shock and quickly replied back, "Lucy… you know I love you right? You know that no matter how many times we fight, I'll still love you, right? It doesn't even matter tha-"_

" _SHUT UP!" I slapped her and I kicked her. It was hard it enough to make her bleed. "DO YOU LOVE ME NOW?" I expected her answer to be no but…_

" _Yes, yes I do love you."_

" _WELL I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I screamed back at her. I quickly stormed out of her room and into mine. Still mad, I locked the door shut. I never wanted to see her again!_

 _Then, I suddenly heard my mom's quiet voice talking to my dad._

" _Jude…" She started, "Does she hate me?"_

" _Of course not! Just give her some time. I'm sure she'll come to her senses some day!"_

" _Jude…" She repeated, "Does she hate me?"_

 _I could hear my mom starting to cry._

" _Jude…" She started again, "Why is she suddenly like this?"_

" _I don't know why honey." My dad said as he was cleaning the wounds I gave to my mom._

 _:Flashback End_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

Now, things have changed. I honestly regret everything I did to her. But does it make me bad that I only realized that until after my mom got sick? Is this just me showing pity? I honestly don't know.

''Lucy…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…" A pale and frail lady gently sat up from her hospital bed, "I didn't mean to take you away from you friends. You'd probably be more happy if you didn't have to stay here… If you want you can just lea-"

"There is NO WAY that I'm leaving your side!" I shouted, "You're way more important than all those other things!" I can't believe she just said that! I love being by her side. Even if we don't really talk much, I still love it! Plus, it definitely beats being at school. Don't get the wrong idea or anything… I mean, I really do love going to school and talking with my friends but if I did go, I would just end up worrying about my mom and not be able to pay attention to anything. So, it's nice staying with her, because I know for sure she is okay!

My mom simply just shone her gentle smile at my previous statement. I loved that smile. It brought back so many memories… Though, it felt like she was flashing that smile more often than usual. Well, it probably doesn't really matter that much anyway.

"You didn't have to yell Lucy," My mom lightly chuckled.

I blushed a bright pink, "Umm… right… sorry about that…"

We stared into each other's hazel eyes. The shine in mom's hair felt like it was fading away and her eyes drooped ever so slightly. It pained me to see her in this condition. I wish that she could just drink some magic medicine and get better, but life isn't like that. Life wants you and others to suffer. Life wants to make you feel bad about yourself because you didn't spend any time with your mom before she got really sick. Life wants to make you regret all your decisions. Life _wants_ people to die…

"Now now, don't look so down!" My mom said, trying to light up the mood, "A frown doesn't really suit your pretty face." Again, she shone her gentle smile. Why? Why was she trying to cheer me up after all I've done to her? I guess I won't really ever understand her, which makes me regret not spending much time with her _even more_. Life really does want people to suffer, but I guess that's to be expected. Just like the saying says, life really is unfair.

"I guess I should get going now!" I replied. I actually didn't really want to go but I also kind of wanted to so that I could escape this awkwardness.

"Oh, right! It is quite late out after all…" My mom looked the other away as if she also was trying to escape the awkwardness between us, "Tell your dad that I'm fine, okay? You know him… always worrying…"

"Oh, right! I'll make sure to tell him."

I quickly exited the room. I called my dad to pick me up from the hospital. I waited for about two minutes in the lobby and it turns out that two minutes is just enough time to make you want to cry. I cried right then and there in the hospital lobby. I cried. It was so loud my mom probably heard it. It was so loud that a nurse quickly came to my side to comfort me. I cried like there was no tomorrow. I cried until my dad came to pick me up… and that wasn't until 30 minutes later. I cried on the car ride home. I cried when I got to my room. I cried myself to sleep.

Life really is unfair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic! Please review so that I can continue to improve. I am going to try to update every Friday, but I can't make any promises :p I also very sorry for this chapter. I'll try to make them longer next time. Anyways, most of you have probably skipped this author's note, but to those who read it, THANK YOU AND YOU MAY NOW READ THE REST OF THE CHAPTER.**

FTM Chapter 2

A Day At School

Lucy POV

I quickly gathered my belongings and hurried out the door. I didn't bother to even say good bye to my dad, not that he would care anyways. It seems that ever since my mom got sick… he got more distant from us. It's like he doesn't even know when I'm home or not. He just goes straight into his office and shuts the door tight. Sometimes you can hear him crying through the locked doors.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Hey! Lu-chan!" A short blue haired student shouted out.

"Oh. Levy! Long time no see!" I replied giving her a quick hug.

She gave me her classic 'I'm pissed off!' Look and turned towards the entrance of the school and said, "I WAS SO LONELY WITHOUT YOU! DON'T JUST RANDOMLY SKIP SCHOOL! YOU HEAR ME!"

I just chuckled lightly. She couldn't have been that lonely. In fact, Levy knows pretty much everyone in this school, so she could've just walked up to anyone and start talking to them. But, I guess since we're best friends, she missed me so much. That thought made me smile a little. Though I was glad she missed me, I still took the opportunity to tease her.

"Oh come on! Levy you can't be that lonely without me, after all Gajeel was here right?"

Levy turned to my direction and pouted her cute pout. You could see hints of pink on her cheek.

" Lu-chan! Stop messing around with me!"

I started laughing, and soon enough Levy joined me.

I missed moments like this… but I couldn't help but wonder if I should've went to the hospital today instead.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Natsu POV

*sniff* *sniff*

A scent.

A scent so familiar, yet so unfamiliar.

A scent of fresh flowers.

A scent of lilies.

A scent of white and pure lilies.

A scent that I truly want to capture.

*thump* *thump*

My heart is beating to the tune of the majestic, white, and pure lilies.

Why?

Is this normal? Maybe I should ask Igneel.

But, I wonder... will Igneel be home today? He's been gone for a few weeks. I hope he's okay.

"HEY FLAME BRAINS!" An angry man yelled as he was ripping off his uniform, "COME HERE NOW!"

It's Gray. Ughhh... Today's going to be a long day.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ICE PRINCESS?" I yelled back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy P.O.V**

I sat on my crooked desk, waiting for the loud buzz of the bell. I couldn't stand this any longer! I just wanted school to end already. Not because I didn't like it, but because I wanted to see my mom. UGHHH! Why must things be so complicated? I honestly why don't even know why I want to visit her. I'm sure 7 year old me would be laughing right now…..

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I sat at the back. They very back. Whenever the teacher gave us a chance to pick our seat, I always choose the back. I always choose the back because it allows me to see what everyone else is doing!

I usually just watch all the smart people, like Levy, because they know all the answers to the worksheets. Sometimes, I'll watch the artistic people. And let me tell you, if you think that they actually pay attention in class….. THEY DON'T. Everytime I catch a glimpse at them, I see them doodling. Now, come on! Not even I do that. But, I guess that I do stalk people so….

But, this year, someone different has caught my eye. She sits right in front of me. She never looks behind her, but whenever she gets up, I catch a glimpse of her brown beautiful and glowing eyes. It's the kind of eyes that make you feel like if they ask you something, you _need_ to do it. Not because you're scared, but because you just want to prove to her how much you love her. Wait…..

Is this love? I honestly don't understand this feeling. Is this what it means to be in love? Is this normal?

NO! Don't think like that Natsu! After all, if it is love, it's not like we can actually get together. Wait! Now, I'm pretty sure this is love! The thought of me and her together gave me the butterflies! Nooooo! This is really bad. Like really really bad.

In order to protect her, I must stay away. I can't be with her, even if I really want to. I can't hurt another person. Not after what happened with Lisanna.

I look up from my paper to see her walk up. Is she already done with the assignment? I don't really know, but one thing I do know for sure is that when she got up and walked toward the front of the classroom…..

I caught the sweet gentle scent of lilies.

 **A/N:**

 **HI guys! It's not Friday, but I decided to make a short new chapter because the last one was pretty short! But, don't worry, I'll still post on Friday.**

 **Next chapter, you guys get to learn about what happened with Lisanna and Natsu.**

 **Don't worry NaLu shippers! Natsu ends up with Lucy. OOOPPSS! SPOILERSSS! I SHOULD KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT NOW**

 **/dies/**

 **/rises from the dead/**

 **See you Friday. Well my friday. I don't where you guys live, but I'm here in California, so Friday is in two days. See you in two days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not posting these last few Fridays. Okay, maybe more than a few Fridays. I would like to say that I've been very busy lately, but in reality I actually just forgot about this XD. So, without further ado, let's get started!**

Chapter 4: A Glimpse of His Past

 **A/N (again sorry lol): NATSU POV BECAUSE WE NEED TO GIVE THIS POOR POTATO SOME LOVE.**

"Natsu?" a beautiful short, white haired girl walked up to me, her hand going up to her cheek to brush away the hairs in her face, but they just fell back onto her soft cheek.

"Yah? What's up?" I glanced in her direction. I gave her a look of concern. She didn't usually look so pale, so I placed my hand gently on her shivering shoulder hoping it would ease her pain. Did I mention she was shivering yet? Wait, I did. Didn't I? Well she was shivering, which was weird. It was real hot out, but she made it seem like it was freezing.

She looked behind her, as if there was someone watching her and then finally said, "Do you love me?"

"What kind of question was that?! Of course I do!" Knowing words were probably not enough to convince her, I gave her a bright smile, one that could rival with the sun.

"Then if you love me," she looked away from my eyes, a glimpse of fear present in them, "Please…..just….."

She paused. You could tell just by looking at her that she was a bit hesitant to move on. The gentle breeze blew her majestic hair out of her face. Normally, I would be blushing, but something was a bit off about today. I smiled again hoping it would reassure her that she could move on.

"Then please…." She then smiled at me. It looked as if she wouldn't be able to smile anymore if she stopped. It was a sad smile. A very sad smile.

Her eyes were pouring out shiny droplets of water, yet she was smiling. I didn't understand at all. What is she trying to tell me? Then suddenly, she inched closer to me, close enough that I could hear her light breathing. She took a big breath and tried to stop crying. Finally, she said her words.

"Please…. kill me…"

My eyes suddenly widened. My heartbeat stopped.

"Lisanna? What are you talking about?" This couldn't be right! She has to be joking! Right? Someone please tell me she's joking!

"Please…." She closed her eyes. "I can't bare the pain any longer."

She opened back her beautiful eyes. Tears. Tears escaped the beautiful glowing orbs of her's. And of course, from mine's as well. At this moment, I knew there was nothing I could do to change her mysterious mind. I hugged her. I hugged her tightly. She felt like glass. If you push too hard, it'll break.

Even though I already knew that she made up her mind, I still decided to ask, "Lisanna? Are you sure about this?"

Years later…..

It was cold today. I could hear the harsh winds through the somewhat closed windows as they were blowing the sturdy branches across the broken glass. I should get Igneel to fix it, or maybe not. I mean, who knows? I probably need this wind. That's right. I really do need this. I need this stupid wind. This stupid, stupid wind.

I need this to remind me that Lisanna isn't here anymore and that she will never be here again. I need this to remind me that I can never ever get her back.

I sighed and shivered as I hid under the warm blankets.

Lucy's P.O.V

RING RING. My phone buzzed inside my pockets. RING RING. I took it out and took a small glance at who was calling. RING RING. Oh, it's him. I shoved it back inside my jacket. I think I may have shoved it a bit too hard because my legs started hurting after I did.

"Um…. Lu-chan?" Levy looked into my eyes, the worry apparent in her voice. "Aren't you going to pick that up?"

"No." I said more bitterly than I intended to, "I don't really want to hear what he has to say."

"Oh…. him?" Levy looked away, "I see…." I really have to thank Levy for not pressing deeper into the subject. She was a good understanding friend. She was the kind of friend that would keep every secret you tell her a secret because that's how much she cares. I wish I could be as kind as Levy. I frowned lightly.

After seeing my dejected face, Levy shot me what seemed like a if anything's wrong just tell me kind of look. That somehow made me smile. But, why? Why does she care about someone like me so much? I'm clumsy, an idiot, and useless in every single way possible. I mess up everything I try to do. She could just be friends with someone like Mira rather than me! Mira was beautiful, majestic, cheerful, and always helping others. So…Why me?

Suddenly, I felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around me, the warmth enveloping my body. The sensation gave me goosebumps all across my scarred arms.

"If you frown too much, you'll get wrinkles!" Levy stated matter-of-factly, while grinning her cute grin.

"Yah, I know." I then gave her a wacky grin, which made her laugh. Her beautiful laugh sounded like music. The type of music that could melt your worries away. If you could taste music, her laugh would taste like the sweetest chocolate in the world. It had no bitterness in it whatsoever.

I really just don't get how she never fails to get me to smile. I deepened the hug, but for whatever reason, I still wasn't fully happy, which made me realize that I'm such a greedy person for wanting more than Levy's kindness. I'm just proving to the world that I truly am an idiot.

The rest of lunch was silent. Silent in both my depressed mind and this painful place known as reality. I was glad I at least had Levy to lessen the hurt inside my body.

Wanting to get a head start to the classroom, I stood up and waved goodbye to Levy. She pouted, but then finally smiled and said her farewell.

My mind was at peace as I was making my way back to the classroom. The sound of my steps rang out in the empty halls. Everything was going to be fine. Well… that's what I thought.

The lunch bell finally rang and flash of pink ran past me.

"Oh… sorry! Are you okay? And I'm kind of in a rush, so can you tell me your name so that I can just make it up to you later?"

"I'm fine and my name is Lu-" before I could even answer, the flash of pink left just as quickly as it came.

 **A/N: I actually promise that I'll upload on Friday. Now, let's just hope that I can keep that promise this Friday...**

 **SEEE YOU NEXT TIMEEEEE**


	5. UPDATEEEEEEEE PLS READ

OKKKKKKK UPDATEEEEEE TIMEEEEEE

I'm sorry for not updating.

and well that's it XD

BUT WAIT

I'll also be rewriting most of the chapters because they suck really badly XD

I've honestly not put that much effort in them so I at least want to have a version of them for you to read that is somewhat good XD

BAI BAI!


End file.
